Phantom's Life
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: Before Ghost, there was Phantom...
1. The Beginning

_**This story is for all of you who wish to learn about Phantom.**_

Phantom's Life 

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

On the floating Angel Island, a white chao woman accompanied by two gray girls set an egg on the floor in front of a council of elderly chao.

" Councilmen, I have made the journey to Angel Island because you have summoned me." The white chao said.

" We believe that war may befall the gardens without leadership. Already the Dark Garden is strengthening their defenses and training their armies. If they have a ruler, maybe they could stop this tragedy before it can happen. Luna, perhaps your daughters or your newborn son could be the ones." The council leader explained while stroking his beard.

" We must warn you that you could lose your children if they are deemed worthy. If you change your mind, there is nothing wrong with backing out." A black elder warned. Luna gripped her two daughters' hands and swallowed hard.

" Mother, someone needs to restore order to the world. Elders of the council, I am ready to be judged." The one girl told her mother as she stepped up to the leader who placed a hand on her head.

" Spice, your boldness may be just what the Dark Garden needs. You must become the Devil Chao and rule over them." The leader ordered. Spice bowed and took her place at Luna's side as the elders examined her sister.

" Sugar, your calmness and open mind will help the Hero Garden greatly. You must become the Angel Chao." The leader explained. Suddenly, the egg began to crack open. Luna and her daughters peered into the egg to see two blue eyes peeking out at them. A white baby chao crawled out of the egg and into the waiting arms of his mother.

" Luna, may I see your son? Oh, but first you must name him…" the elder asked.

" Phantom… His name is Phantom." Luna replied as she carefully handed the infant to the elder.

" Hmm… This is strange. This child's destiny is clouded to me. We can only hope for the best. Phantom will remain with you while your daughters go to their gardens. You may visit them at any time but they cannot leave until the clouds of war have passed. You are dismissed." The leader explained as he handed Phantom back to his mother. Luna and her children made the long journey back to the lobby of Chao World. Two luminous staircases led to the Hero and Dark Gardens.

" Don't worry Mother. We'll see you again." Spice assured.

" Yes…we'll set everything straight for you." Sugar added.

" Be strong you two. Listen to the chao there and behave." Luna cried as her two daughters went their separate ways. She then looked at the sleeping chao in her arms.

" Let's head home, sleepyhead." Luna smiled as the two walked into the Neutral Garden.

_**Let me know what you think! Chapter 2 coming sometime…**_


	2. Robotnick Strikes!

_**I'm sort of jumping ahead a few years.**_

Chapter 2: Robotnick Strikes! 

A few years have passed since the council's meeting and Luna sat in the Neutral Garden watching TV when Phantom silently snuck up on her with a water balloon at the ready.

"Don't even think about it, Phantom…" she warned without looking back at her son.

" How did you know it was me?" Phantom asked.

" She saw your reflection in the TV screen and the sun's angle casts a telltale shadow." A purple girl chao answered while fiddling with a device of some kind.

" Mecha, give it a rest already! I need your help with the Nintendo!" a dark green boy chao called from across the garden. This call awoke a normal colored girl chao.

'Burst, do you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep!' she wrote in perfect cursive.

" Sorry, Cursive but I need to play Pac-Man against the world!" Burst howled. Luna turned off the TV and started to the door.

" Mom! Are you going to the other gardens?" Phantom asked. His mother nodded and walked out with her son following closely behind. Their first stop was the Hero Garden to see Sugar. She balanced on a beam over the pool while balancing a stack of books on her head.

" Hey, Sis!" Phantom yelled causing Sugar to lose her balance and tumble into the water. She swam up to her mother and brother and smiled.

" How are you holding out?" Luna asked.

" I'm fine, mother. According to the elders, I need to befriend a lot of animals and eat some kind of fruit in order to become the Angel Chao." Sugar replied. After talking, Luna and Phantom left for the Dark Garden. Inside, Spice was locked in combat with a black girl chao. Spice was knocked down by her opponent and grinned as she got back up.

" Use the unorthodox! You're gripping the sword too tightly!" she yelled as she knocked the sword out of Spice's hands.

" Now you're holding it too loosely." She smiled as she walked away.

" Wow, she's a looker. Can you get me her number?" Phantom asked Spice.

" Who, Spectra? Sure…" his sister replied. Suddenly, a pod flew inside the Dark Garden carrying a cage full of chao from the other gardens. A fat man wearing shades piloted the pod and scooped up almost all the chao except for Luna and Phantom.

" Now I, Dr. Robotnick, have a new power source for my creations!" the doctor laughed as he flew off.

_**Who's going to save the chao? Find out next chapter!**_


	3. The Passing Of The Fang

_**Phantom gets his main weapon!**_

**Chapter 3: The Passing Of The Fang**

After the attack, the Dark Garden was almost empty. Phantom looked around at half-eaten fruits and abandoned toys. Luna placed her hand on her son's shoulder when he suddenly broke away.

"Mom! Dr. Robotnick has my friends in that cage! I have to do something!" Phantom yelled as he started out of the garden.

" Wait, we need to notify the council about this incident before we do anything rash." Luna explained to her son. Together, the two started to walk out of the Dark Garden to the council.

Robotnick piloted his pod to his base in the Scrap Brain Zone and dropped his payload of chao into a cage of small animals. Immediately, Mecha whipped out a laptop and scanned the bars while everyone else huddled together in fear. Sugar and Spice gazed in terror at the machine working right in front of them. A conveyor belt carried the small animals into a machine that generated a small green bubble around them. Next, the animals were placed into robotic bodies and taken to the scanner where the robot was checked for errors.

'What is this place?' Cursive wrote nervously.

" This is the headquarters of Dr. Ivo Robotnick. That machine readies animals to serve as power cores for his army of robots." Mecha rattled off without even looking up from the screen. Burst sat in the corner in the fetal position while sucking his thumb.

" Great. Just bloody brilliant… We're supposed to save the gardens from war, but who will save us?" Spice muttered.

" Oh, man… That means I'll never see that hunk of a chao again." Spectra sighed.

Back at the council, Luna reported what just happened.

"Hm. This is unacceptable! Sugar and Spice are captured as well?" one councilman asked. Luna nodded solemnly.

" Phantom, you have heard this. I have decided to give you the chance to prove yourself to the council. You must save everyone from this Dr. Robotnick fellow. First, you must go to the Hero and Dark Gardens and collect two sacred swords for your sisters. Time is of the essence, Phantom. May Chaos lead you to peace." The elder ordered.

" The Angelfire blade rests in the waters of the fountain while the Muramasa lies beyond the red pond." Another councilman said as Phantom and Luna ran out of the temple.

Before they went to the other gardens, they made a stop at their home.

"Why did we stop here?" Phantom asked.

"There is something I want you to have. It's our family heirloom…" Luna replied as she pulled out a box from the shelter. When Phantom opened it, inside lay a katana with a glittering blade.

"Wow! You heirloom is a sword?" Phantom asked astonished.

" This is the Dragon Fang. Your ancestor Soul forged this blade from the tooth of a dragon he slew. My father on his deathbed gave this to me. I want you to use it." Luna explained with a tear in her eye. Phantom reached inside and gripped the hilt. An unknown strength flooded into his body from the blade.

" What is this power? As soon as I picked it up, I felt stronger!" the white chao asked his mother.

" This sword is powered by the souls who wielded it before you. When the owner of the Dragon Fang dies, their spirit merges with the sword and lends their power to whomever they deem worthy of it." Luna answered. Phantom started out when his mother embraced him while crying.

" Don't worry, mom! I'll be back with everyone else." Phantom assured her and walked away. The tiny warrior stopped at the Hero Garden. It was completely empty except for a pair of leather gloves lying next to an abandoned flowerbed. He peered into the waters of the pond and saw a faint glimmering. The white chao dove in and saw the Angelfire sword stuck at the bottom of the pool. He grasped the handle and immediately let go due to a burning feeling emanating from the sword. Phantom surfaced, sputtering and gasping for air when he saw the gloves.

" Maybe those could help…" he thought as he grabbed the leather gloves and dove again. This time, Phantom managed to free the blade from the concrete and sheath it. Slowly, the burning aura faded from the sword. Phantom took a quick look around the Hero Garden and left for the Dark Garden. The only light came from a full moon that permanently hung in the sky.

" The Muramasa lies beyond the red pond…" Phantom said to himself as he looked at the red pool of the Dark Garden. The white chao overbalanced and tumbled into the crimson pond. He got some of the liquid in his mouth and expected the coppery taste of blood. Phantom surprisingly tasted the sweet taste of fruit punch.

" Huh, It's actually fruit punch. Who knew?" Phantom said to himself as he swam to the other side of the pond where the hilt of the Muramasa was stuck in a tombstone. The sword pulled out without a problem. With both swords collected, Phantom walked out of the Chao World lobby and into the outside world.

" Hang in there, guys! I'm coming!" Phantom yelled as he dashed off. A few seconds later, a blue chao stepped out of the shadows and followed chase.

**_Who is this new chao? Only one way to find out…_**


	4. Green Hill Rumble!

_**A thief is after Phantom!**_

**Chapter 4: Green Hill Rumble!**

Phantom dashed out of the Chao World lobby and continued running with all three swords strapped to his back. The Dragon Fang was on the left, the Angelfire was on the right, and the Muramasa rested between the two blades. He finally came to rest in the Green Hill Zone.

" This looks like a good spot for a breather." He said to himself as he leaned back against a tree and gazed at the beauty of the environment. Trees and flowers flourished while birds fluttered around in the skies. A crystal-clear lake lay near the tree where Phantom rested. After a while, the blue chao appeared and tried to lift the Angelfire sword out of its sheath. Almost immediately, he dropped the sword and let out a cry of pain causing Phantom to awaken from his slumber.

" Who are you? What are you after?" Phantom asked as he unsheathed the Dragon Fang.

" I am the famous thief Blitz! What I want are those swords. They're worth a pretty penny on the black market. Now, hand them over and I'll spare your life." Blitz explained as he lunged at Phantom. Phantom sidestepped the lunge and delivered a mighty punch to Blitz's back. The thief pulled out a pair of tiger hooks and charged in for the attack. Phantom blocked each blow as a familiar strength surged into his body. The white chao then stopped and smiled.

" What are you grinning about?" Blitz asked.

" Come on. I can't possibly lose…" Phantom said cockily. Blitz dashed at his foe with his tiger hooks ready for the kill when the sword that Phantom held cut through his weapon like it was nothing. Phantom then punched Blitz square in the jaw causing the thief to stumble back.

"Grrr! This isn't over, kid! I'll be back!" Blitz growled as he tossed a smoke bomb to cover his escape. Phantom placed his sword back in the sheath and continued on his way. It was then that the sky darkened above the tiny warrior. When he looked up, dozens of robots swooped down at him. Phantom tried his best to fight them off but was captured by one of them.

" Let go! Put me down you bucket of bolts!" Phantom yelled as he struggled. A kunai tore through the metallic body of Phantom's captor and set the animal inside free. Blitz walked out of the shadows holding another kunai.

" Why did you save me?" Phantom asked warily. Blitz said nothing as the animal floated down.

" I wasn't saving you… I was saving the animal. That scientist dude turned almost all of the animals here into robots." Blitz replied finally.

" I'm trying to save my friends from him as well. He has my sisters and my friends. These swords are the key to their freedom. If you're still trying to take them, you'll have to kill me first…" Phantom explained. The two glared at each other when a gray chao girl stepped in between the two.

" Stop it! Stop fighting!" she yelled.

" Kid, I'll help you to trash that old man on one condition: you have to help me free the animals." Blitz explained. Phantom nodded and turned his attention to the girl.

" We weren't going to fight. It's a guy thing." Blitz explained.

" Who are you?" Phantom asked.

" I'm Frost! I overheard your plan and figured you need a healer." Frost introduced.

" A healer?" Blitz wondered. Phantom took a kunai from Blitz and gave himself a small cut. Frost put her hands on the wound and closed her eyes. A warm feeling crept through Phantom's body and the cut healed instantly.

" Okay, you can come along!" Phantom agreed and the three chao walked off each determined to defeat Robotnick.

_**Sorry about the delay! I got the last Megaman Battle Network game and was busy with it. That and the site wouldn't let me update for a little while.**_


	5. The Brotherhood of Thieves

_**Blitz meets some old friends!**_

Chapter 5: The Brotherhood of Thieves 

The trio passed by a tree with a long vine when Blitz stopped.

" What's up?" Phantom asked.

" There's some business I need to take care of… Wait right here." Blitz ordered as he walked to the tree and pulled the vine. A doorway opened up in a nearby bush and Blitz entered. Inside the bush was a who's-who of bandits, thieves, and burglars eating and drinking. A silver chao sat in a throne overseeing it all.

"Hey, what's up Brother Blitz?" A gray chao asked with a red chao and an orange one.

" Yo Blade, Mauve, Sienna! Can I talk to you for a second?" Blitz replied. The group went into a small room beside the main hall.

" What's going on, Blitz?" Mauve asked.

" Yeah man, what's the big secret?" Blade questioned.

" Well, I'm gonna leave the Brotherhood pretty soon. I have something I need to do." Blitz answered.

" You know the rules, only King Ashnard decides whether or not to let you go. Besides, didn't you fail to lift those legendary swords?" Sienna reminded. Blitz said nothing as he walked up to the silver chao sitting on the throne.

" King Ashnard, I need to travel to the Scrap Brain Zone." Blitz requested.

" Blitz, you have failed your mission. You were supposed to steal the Dragon Fang, the Angelfire, and the Muramasa. Request denied." Ashnard requested.

" Either you give me permission, or I'll beat it out of you!" Blitz growled as he pulled out a pair of kunais and held them at the ready. Everyone in the hall went silent and stared at the challenger.

" You fool! You dare to threaten me, Ashnard the king of thieves? You will soon learn that those who oppose me don't live to do much else! Have at you!" the enraged king roared and unsheathed his sword. Everyone gathered around the two combatants as they circled each other.

Outside the hideout, Frost's eyes widened.

" What's wrong?" Phantom asked.

" There is a fight going on in there. Blitz is in it and he needs help!" Frost exclaimed. Phantom unsheathed both the Dragon Fang and the Angelfire. The white chao tossed the Angelfire to his companion and they both broke down the doorway to the hideout. What they saw was unbelievable: Blitz was wounded and was blade-locked with Ashnard's sword.

"Give it up, Blitz! Surrender and I'll overlook this little rebellion." The king of thieves ordered. Phantom unsheathed the Muramasa and threw it across the room into the waiting hands of Blitz. As soon as the blue chao gripped the hilt, the blade began to glow with a purple aura.

"What happened? The sword is glowing!" Blade exclaimed.

" T-that's the Muramasa! It gains power from the wielders suffering. The more abuse you take, the more power the sword dishes out!" Mauve exclaimed. Blade picked up a pipe lying on the ground and snuck up behind King Ashnard who was getting beaten by Blitz and his new sword. The king's sword shattered when he tried to slice through the Muramasa's cursed blade.

" We must aid the king!" one bandit yelled to his buddies but was stopped by Phantom who used the flat of the blade to knock him out. Frost plunged the sword into the floor and caused a shockwave to rip through the hideout while overturning tables and toppling pillars.

" Looks like this is checkmate, Ashnard! The Brotherhood is over!" Blitz yelled. Ashnard suddenly dropped to the ground with Blade standing behind him with a pipe. The rest of the Brotherhood fled from their former hall except for a red chao and an orange one.

" Yo, Blitz! Nice work on that rumble!" Mauve cheered.

" You were telling us about going to do something. Count us in." Sierra stated.

" Nice work! You now are the new king of thieves!" Blade whooped.

" No, I am a thief no more. Come on, guys! It's time to show Robotnick what happens when he messes with chao!" Blitz yelled as everyone ran outside and out of the Green Hill Zone.

**_Three more allies have been added! What's next? Review and find out!_**


	6. Tales by the Campfire

I'm just skipping most of the zones in the first Sonic because I'm starting to run out of ideas. Enjoy the latest chapter anyway!

Chapter 6: Tales at the Campfire 

Night fell on the forest quickly. The gang of heroes set up camp in a clearing and was sitting around the campfire. Phantom polished the Dragon Fang while Frost gazed at Mauve and Sienna.

" So, what are you doing next week you hunk?" the healer asked Mauve.

" Um, I'm a girl!" Mauve shouted at the top of her lungs. Frost just sat there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open in shock.

" Hey kid, I believe this belongs to you." Blitz said as he tossed Phantom the Muramasa.

" I thought you wanted it for yourself." Phantom replied as he sheathed it.

" He didn't want it. It was Ashnard who demanded the three sacred swords." Sienna stated.

" That's right! He wanted to rule the world with the blades." Mauve exclaimed.

" Ashnard gathered the best bandits ever and formed the Brotherhood. Some joined him willingly while others were blackmailed into joining." Blade explained solemnly.

" Ashnard threatened to off Blade's son if he didn't go along with it." Blitz confirmed.

" Fearing for his safety, I broke off all ties and left. I would give anything to see him again even for just a moment." Blade continued.

" Where does he live?" Phantom asked.

" In the Hero Garden." The gray chao answered.

" Yeah? I have a sister there and a sister in the Dark Garden!" Phantom declared proudly.

" Who are they? I might know them." Sienna questioned.

" Sugar and Spice."

" Whoa! Your sisters are the future rulers of the gardens? Awesome! We're in the company of royalty here!" Blitz joked. After chatting for a while, the chao began to settle in for some well-deserved shut-eye. In a few hours, everyone except Phantom was fast asleep. The white chao sat staring at the stars still gripping the Dragon Fang.

" I wonder how my sisters are holding out?" he wondered to himself. In the base, Spice delivered punches and kicks to her cell.

" M'lady… You can't break those bars. You would need the Muramasa in order to escape." Spectra explained. Spice rose, clearly out of breath from her futile assault. Her sister looked through the bars at Dr. Robotnick who was stomping around furiously.

" Darn it! The Green Hill unit has been destroyed! The culprits are on their way to my Star Light territory! Calling all available units! Destroy them all!" The obese doctor roared. Sugar then saw a familiar face on the screen.

" Lady Sugar, what do we do now?" a gray chao boy asked.

" Trez, we can't escape the cage. Our only hope is my brother, Phantom." Sugar replied.

_**Sorry about the lack of updates! Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**_


	7. Star Light Chaos!

Sorry about the delay… Lots of things happened all at once and I needed some time to clear my head. But now Maverick Omochao is back with a vengeance!

Chapter 7: Star Light Chaos 

Back at the campsite, Phantom finally closed his eyes to get some rest when the faint sound of carnival music traveled through the woods. The white chao sat up and yawned as everyone else awoke.

" Who's playing that music?" Blitz yawned while holding a kunai.

" It's coming from the right." Mauve answered.

" I'll check it out…" Phantom said as he unsheathed the Dragon Fang.

" I'm coming with you. It could be a trap." Blitz informed his friend.

" Be careful, Blitz." Sienna whispered. The blue chao nodded and followed Phantom into the trees. Eventually, they reached a clearing where a gate stood. The sign was emblazoned with Dr. Robotnick's emblem.

" So, he's taken the Star Light Zone too…" Blitz said to himself.

" What's the Star Light Zone?" Phantom asked.

" It was once an amusement park until Dr. Robotnick took it over. It now is a robot processing plant. If we could shut it down, we could seriously cripple the doctor's army." Blitz explained.

" Well then, Let's get started…" Phantom started to say when a sweet smell filled the air. One whiff and Phantom's eye started to twitch.

" Are you okay?" Blitz asked.

" Smell… Cherries! Must eat cherries!" the white chao screamed as he took off to find the fruit. It was then that Blade, Mauve, Sienna, and Frost walked into view.

" I heard Phantom yelling. Is he okay?" Frost asked concernedly.

" He ran this way. Let's go…" Blitz sighed as he and the rest ran off. Unknown to the tiny heroes, a security camera picked up their movements.

" Ha ha ha! I have you now! No one can resist fruit pie! NO ONE!" Dr. Robotnick cackled as he pressed a button. In their cages, Burst began to gnaw on the bars while Mecha used her laptop to hack into the security cameras and watch her friend.

'Phantom! Be careful!' Cursive wrote.

" Save your paper. He can't read you or hear us." Spectra said. Mecha said nothing as she pulled out a small disk and attached a headset to it.

" It's time to test out my latest invention! Booting up D.F.O.!" the scientist said to herself as she punched in Phantom's coordinates into the disk. It then rose into the air and flew off.

Back at the park, Phantom sat in a cage while munching on a slice of fruit pie.

" Mmm! Sweet cherry pie, once again you have saved my life." The white chao said in joy.

" Get a room!" Blitz yelled at him.

" Phantom! Use your sword to get out!" Frost instructed.

" Can't move. Busy eating." Phantom replied and went back to stuffing his face. Suddenly, the chao heard the buzzing of millions of bees. When they looked up, the chao were surrounded by millions of Buzzbombers.

_**I'm back in the groove! The next chapter will start this rumble! Review for the next chapter!**_


	8. Theme Park Throwdown

_**I'm feeling up to posting two chapters in a row! Enjoy the last of the double update! **_

**Chapter 8: Theme Park Throwdown!**

" What do we do now?" Frost asked nervously as the Buzzbombers circled around.

" What else? We fight!" Blitz spat and drew his kunai.

" But we're outnumbered!" Mauve yelled.

" Then my son will know I fought bravely!" Blade roared as he leaped into the fray. Frost took cover behind a tent while Mauve and Sienna hopped onto one robot and tore its metallic body open. Mauve grabbed a fistful of wires and pulled back. The bee robot rose into the sky and started to fire wildly, destroying more bots.

About then, Phantom finished the slice of pie and used the Dragon Fang to open the cage. He then saw that one of the Buzzbombers picked Frost up and started to fly off with her.

" Hang on, Frost!" Phantom yelled and took off after the bee when a sledgehammer destroyed the robot, dropping Frost in the process.

" Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" a gruff voice asked. When Phantom looked, a black chao stood there wielding a sledgehammer.

" Who are you?" Frost asked.

" The name's Mason!"

" By all means, help yourself! Let's party!" Phantom whooped as the two chao stepped into the fray. Blitz was running at top speed while slicing up robots. A group of bees began to fire at him. Blitz actually ran on the walls to evade the shots and hurled kunai with precise accuracy while Mauve and Sienna were still on one bot while blasting the others. Blade hopped from bot to bot tearing off wings and destroying heads. Mason's hammer crushed metal while Phantom's sword cut through some wings causing the robot to spiral out of control.

" Where are they all coming from?" Phantom panted.

" From that hive on the roller coaster!" Blade yelled and pointed at the rolled coaster tracks where a machine that looked like a hive lay. Buzzbombers poured out of the hive and joined the fight.

" Frost! Turn on the coaster! That'll destroy the hive!" Blitz ordered. Frost nodded and took off. Immediately, some robots began to pursuit the healer when Mason trashed them.

" Go! We'll keep em busy for ye, lassie!" Mason shouted as he brought the head of his hammer down onto a bot. Minutes later, the train of roller coaster cars climbed the hill and rapidly accelerated. The car plowed into the hive and destroyed it. The resulting explosion derailed the cars and sent them falling over Frost.

" Look out!" Blitz yelled as he shoved her out of the way. The cars hit the ground leaving Frost unscathed.

" Thank you Blitz!" Frost said gratefully. The blue chao stood up and looked at his teammates who were staring at him.

" What are you guys staring at?" Blitz asked. Mauve swept her hand over her head, instructing her partner to do the same. He felt some curved spines on the back of his noggin.

" Whoa! What happened?" Phantom asked awed.

" He's evolved…" Sienna replied.

" Say what?" said Blade.

" It happens when a chao transforms in order to adapt to his lifestyle. Blitz has been about speed thus his body has become streamlined." Sienna explained. Suddenly, a small disk landed where Phantom stood. The disk produced a hologram of Mecha.

" Phantom, can you hear me? Are you all right? Anyway, you are close to where we're captured. I managed to hack into the security system and shut off the defenses. Use this headset to communicate with me. Don't worry about us and good luck." Mecha said and the disk dropped the headset.

" I guess that means we're almost at the end." Phantom said.

" I'll finally be able to free the animals." Blitz added.

" I can see my son again as a hero instead of a lowly thief." Blade continued.

" We're with you!" Mauve and Sienna said in unison.

" Same here!" Frost agreed.

" Let's do it!" Mason whooped as the gang ran out of the park and towards the Scrap Brain Zone.

_**The next chapter will pit the chao against Dr. Robotnick!**_


	9. The Showdown

_**Phantom's gang rocks the Scrap Brain Zone!**_

Chapter 9: The Showdown 

" Burst, why are you chewing on your bars?" Spectra asked.

" Must get out! Must play games! Nuuurrr!" the gamer growled in between bites. Already his bars were worn down.

" I hope that Phantom is okay…" Sugar said worriedly.

" Did my message reach him?" Mecha wondered to herself when a voice crackled on her headset.

" Mecha? You there?" Phantom asked.

" Phantom? Wazzap!" Burst yelled.

" Wazzap!" Phantom replied.

'Wazzap!' Cursive wrote.

" Knock it off!" Sugar shouted.

" Typical Phantom…" Spice sighed.

" Where are you?" Mecha asked.

" We're on our way to the Scrap Brain Zone as we speak!" the white chao whooped.

" We?"

" There are others with me fighting the doctor's robots. We're moving in. Phantom out." Phantom said and broke contact.

Outside, the chao stood at the gates of the Scrap Brain Zone. A tower rose out of a sea of scrap metal.

" This is it! Ready?" Phantom asked.

" We came this far, we're not runnin' off!" Blitz confirmed as the rest cheered.

" How are we going to get in?" Blade wondered. He then saw a robot ride a cycle through the scrap.

Moments later, the gates to Robotnick's headquarters burst open as a motorcycle crashed through the door. Seven chao operated the bike. Phantom drew the Dragon Fang and sliced through any robot in the way. Alarms echoed through the base as the gang ripped through the complex.

" What? We need more robots? What happened to the unit at the entrance? Alpha wing? Beta wing? All destroyed?" Robotnick asked through a comm system. He then punched a few buttons on his console activating a claw over the cages. It picked up the cage containing Spectra and moved it over the conveyor belt. Robotnick stood in front of a window laughing madly, unaware of the motorcycle flying at it.

" BANZAI!" Phantom yelled as the bike shattered the glass. The force of the impact sent Robotnick flying into the console, dropping Spectra's cage into the robotcizor. Phantom immediately jumped in to save her while the rest tried to get the chao out of the cages.

" Spectra! Hang in there!" Phantom yelled as he ran along the conveyor belt dodging saw blades and pounding pistons. He finally reached Spectra who was unconscious, hoisted her over his shoulders, and sliced through the machine. Mean while, Dr. Robotnick hopped in his craft and lowered a wrecking ball from it.

" Prepared to be crushed!" the doctor cackled as the ball swung at the heroes. Blitz used his kunais to cut the chain supporting the ball. It was then that Phantom emerged from the rubble of the robotcizor and gave Spectra to Frost to heal.

" Sugar, Spice! These belong to you!" Phantom shouted and tossed them the Angelfire and the Muramasa. His sisters escaped from their cages and joined the fight. Robotnick's next trick was a revolving shield of eggs. Phantom sliced through the shield while everyone else pummeled the mech. Robotnick fell from the craft and tried to limp away when a blue hedgehog appeared.

" You little guys are safe now!" the hedgehog exclaimed and opened the rest of the cages by turning into a buzzsaw. The chao from both gardens emerged from their prisons including a lavender dark chao girl with an orange flower on her head who walked up to Frost.

" You are a healer as well?" she asked Frost.

" Yes, who are you?"

" I'm Lillith, the medicine woman for the Dark Garden. I've never seen a healer use her hands before." Lillith introduced. Spectra awoke and looked around.

" Am I… dead?" She asked.

" No, you're still alive. It's a good thing that Phantom jumped in and saved you." Frost answered. Phantom was talking to his sisters when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

" Thank you for saving me, Phantom. I'm eternally in your debt." Spectra said and gave him a kiss. It was very easy to see the white chao blush.

Back at the Council, Phantom, Blitz, Mauve, Sienna, Blade, Frost, and Mason received medals from Sugar, Spice, and the council elder.

" Phantom, The council now recognizes you and your friends as heroes. Go home and rest, you've all earned it." The elder said. At the Neutral Garden, Luna greeted her son with a hug that almost crushed his ribs.

" Mom, this belongs to you…" Phantom said as he handed the Dragon Fang to Luna.

" Actually, this is yours now. Use it as a sword thrust towards a new era, not as a shield held against it!" Luna replied and handed the sword back.

" Enough of this gooey sh… show of emotions! Let's Party!" Burst whooped. The heroes partied into the night. All of them except Blade who went up to the Hero garden to see his son.

" Trez is that you?" Blade asked a gray chao.

" Who are you?"

" I'm your father."

" I have no father."

" I had to leave because if I didn't work with this guy, he would have bumped off both you and your mother. I had no choice in the matter. I know it's hard to forgive me, but could you?" Blade explained.

Trez lowered his head in thought for a few minutes.

" I need to think about this." He said.

_**The next chapter will jump ahead a year!**_


	10. Tournament Time!

_**It's time for the next chapter in Phantom's life!**_

**Chapter 10: Tournament Time!**

A year has passed since Phantom and his friends defeated Dr. Robotnick and freed the Gardens from his grasp.

" I still can't believe that Sonic got the glory for whupping Robotdork!" Phantom fumed while walking with Spectra, Blade, and Blitz down Station Square when Sonic dashed past him.

" Sonic! Wait for me! I've got another reading on the Chaos Emerald!" Tails shouted and flew after him.

" Chaos Emeralds? Whuzzat?" Phantom asked.

" They're seven gems with nearly limitless power." Blade replied.

" I heard rumors that if you collect all seven, you could rule the world!" Blitz continued when a crash echoed through the streets.

" What's going on?" Spectra asked. Phantom unsheathed the Dragon Fang and ran to where the sound came from to see a battle royal for a white gem. Sonic and Tails were in the thick of the fight along with a Purple chameleon, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog, a green duck, a purple weasel with a gun, and a polar bear.

" That's a Chaos Emerald!" Blade exclaimed.

" It looks dangerous. We'd better leave, Phantom." Spectra said and turned to see that her boyfriend was no longer there.

" Where's Phantom?" she asked Blitz who had his face in his palm and pointing at the rumble. There was Phantom, leaping into the fray.

" We better get him out of there before he gets killed." Blitz sighed.

" Not necessary…" Blade said. Phantom walked away from the battle holding not only the white Emerald but the blue and yellow ones as well. Almost all of the combatants were out cold except for the chameleon.

" Wait! You must be Phantom. I have heard many things about you from the council." He said.

" Depends… Who are you?" Phantom asked.

" I am Espio. I run the dojo down the road and I'm a private investigator for the Chaotix Detective Agency." Espio introduced.

" Okay, so what was that rumble about?" Phantom questioned.

" Dr. Robotnick has created the Death Egg in orbit above Earth. Only one warrior can take the shuttle to stop him. We decided to hold a tournament for Chaos Emeralds with one rule: If you lose your Emerald, you're disqualified. Already, three fighters are out." Espio explained as the duck, weasel, and polar bear got up and stormed off.

" What about her?" Spectra wondered, pointing at Amy. Immediately, Blitz's eye began to twitch wildly.

" She didn't have an Emerald. She was just in the rumble." Phantom noted as Blitz scaled the lamppost.

" Pink! Evil Color! Pink, darn you!" the sonic chao screamed at the top of his chao lungs.

" I'll get him down…" Blade sighed when Espio pulled out a purple Emerald and handed it to Phantom.

" It's yours. I wish you the best of luck…" the chameleon said and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

" So, once again Phantom gets to have all the fun!" Blade grunted as he tried to pry Blitz off of the pole.

" How about I give you guys an Emerald and we enter this thing together?" Phantom suggested.

" I got a better idea! Phantom, you enter this tournament. When you win, we'll stow away in the shuttle and have some fun…" Spectra said slyly.

" Spectra! You have a sick mind!" Phantom gasped.

" I was talking about beating up the doctor…" Spectra sighed.

" Oh. I thought you meant stalking the losers and selling their brains for ice cream money!" Phantom laughed. It was then that Trez ran into the group.

" Dad! Sir Phantom!" he gasped.

" What's with this 'Sir' business? Just call me Phantom." Phantom said.

" Lady Sugar and Lady Spice are getting ready for the ceremony!" Trez blurted out.

_**The ceremony is here! Review for a new chapter and send some ideas if you have any!**_


	11. The Ceremony

_**It's time to get moving!**_

Chapter 11: The Ceremony 

In the Dark Garden, Frost kneeled at the herb garden that Lillith grew.

" You must remember what plant does what at any given moment…" Lillith instructed while Frost picked a large leaf.

" This leaf acts as a cure all! It grows on an island in the pacific ocean." The gray healer rattled off.

" Correct! And that plant with the white leaves?" Lillith asked.

" Hmm… Oh! This boosts the user's power for a few minutes."

" Yes. Come on, it's time for the ceremony!" Lillith instructed.

In the Hero Garden, Phantom met up with Mason and Mecha who were working on something.

" As my simulations show, Dr. Light, your new creation X is extremely unstable right now and needs to be put in a stasis capsule for about…let's say thirty years for his systems to stabilize." Mecha said to a scientist that closely resembled Santa.

" I see… I owe you one, Miss Mecha." Dr. Light said gratefully.

"Good luck, Thomas." Mecha whispered and broke contact.

" Mecha? Where's the ceremony at?" Phantom asked.

" Didn't Luna tell you? It's in the Neutral Garden." Mecha replied.

" Thanks!" the white chao shouted and took off. In the Neutral Garden, Everyone else gathered around Sugar and Spice who were adorned in white gowns and had random animal parts. Sugar had a monkey's unibrow and ram horns while her sister had a phoenix crest and whiskers. Luna paced nervously back and forth when Phantom walked in.

" Where were you? The ceremony is about to begin!" Phantom's mother asked spastically.

" I forgot where the ceremony was. That and I was a little…sidetracked." Phantom replied as he pulled out the four Chaos Emeralds.

"Where did you get those?" Spice asked.

" There was a fight in Station Square over them. I managed to get three of them in the rumble and Espio gave me the fourth one." The white chao replied. Sugar started to say something when her and Spice were enveloped in a blue cocoon.

"It's started!" Trez gasped and stood by Sugar while Spectra stood by Spice. When the cocoon opened, the rulers of the gardens stood there. Spice was a black color with a lavender crescent on her chest while her sister was white with a pink wave.

" Denizens of the gardens! Why must Hero and Dark chao fight each other? We are not so different on the inside." Sugar shouted to all those at the ceremony.

" My sister speaks the truth! Come, my brethren! Let us let our past go and move to our future! Let us walk with our light brothers and sisters to our destiny!" Spice added.

" Already, the Hero Garden has been working on a new chao garden to cut down on overcrowding! It is called the Star Garden! Mecha and Mason have contributed all their time and energy into it." Sugar announced.

" Likewise, our best minds have found a way to send chao into cyberspace! It is called the Cyber Garden!" Spice continued. The two sisters shook hands while the residents of the Hero, Dark, and Neutral Gardens cheered. Later, in the Hero Garden, Phantom and Sugar stood at the little shrine.

" Robotnick is at it again. Only the one who holds the seven Chaos Emeralds can go to stop him. I need to go do this." Phantom explained.

" I understand, brother. Let me know if there's anything I can do. Good luck!" Sugar said. Suddenly, the sound of a chao crying was heard. Two teenagers were tossing Trez around and kicking him. Phantom drew the Dragon Fang.

" Remember, no murdering the humans in here. The back alleys exist for a reason." Sugar smiled. It was then that a girl with blonde hair and glasses stopped them. The teens glared at her for a few seconds, shoved her, and left. Phantom then watched as the girl picked up the crying Trez and gave him a fruit.

" That's Erin. She's been coming into the Hero Garden for a while now. She has trouble at home and comes here to escape." Sugar explained sadly. Phantom said nothing as he walked out.

" Erin, take care of Trez…" Sugar said to herself.

_**Erin has been introduced! Review!**_


	12. Battle Royale

_**Sorry about the lack of updates… Between school, my girlfriend, the downward spiral of insanity, and the mother of all writer's block, I couldn't find the time to write. Anyways, everything's looking up for me… If my girlfriend is reading this, thanks for being my guiding light. For everyone else, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12: Battle Royale.**

'Hey! Phantom, there's some blue freak calling you out.' Cursive wrote. Sonic stood in front of the press and answered cockily.

" The new challenger? What a joke! What can a little chao do to my crew and me? Do you hear me, Phantom? I'm calling you out!" the blue hedgehog shouted.

" I accept!" Phantom answered as he drew his sword. Tails dropped down from the top of a building while Knuckles tunneled from underground.

" Very well, if you can beat the three of us, I'll give you the last Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said casually. He then took off with great velocity with Tails and Knuckles following him.

" Get back here! You coward!" Phantom shouted as he took off after them. Sonic zipped past traffic while Knuckles tipped trash cans to stop the little chao that was on their tail.

" Phantom!" a voice said. When Phantom looked beside him, Blitz was running alongside.

" Going my way?" Phantom joked.

" Guys! Wait up!" Frost called as she appeared on the other side of Phantom on roller blades.

" Frost? What are you doing?" Blitz asked.

" Use this!" the healer replied as she tossed Phantom and Blitz a small bottle.

" What's this?" Phantom asked.

" It's an elixir that I made. It will cure any thing that ails ya!" Frost cackled as she skated away. The chase finally ended in a run-down old warehouse.

" I'm going with you!" Blitz said.

" Dude, they have a problem with me. Get everyone into the shuttle, I'll be back…" Phantom growled as he opened the doors. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stood out in the open when the white chao casually walked in.

" I'm impressed! I didn't think you would make it this far, Phantom!" Sonic huffed.

" For the fastest thing alive, you sure are easy to follow…" the white chao smiled.

" As promised, if you can beat us, we will hand over the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Prepare yourself!" Sonic shouted as he, Tails, and Knuckles charged at the tiny warrior. Phantom said nothing as he drew his sword and blocked a punch from Knuckles. Espio watched this fight from the rafters.

" Let's see why the elders have their eyes on you, Phantom…" the ninja said to himself.

" You're pretty good!" Phantom smiled at his opponent, unaware of the two-tailed fox hovering behind him. Suddenly, a surge of electricity shot through the pale chao's body, causing him to become temporarily stunned.

" Nice work, Tails!" Sonic cheered as the trio closed in on the helpless hero.

" Grrr! Get away from me!" Phantom growled. In his mind, he remembered all his friends counting on this battle.

" _Hey kid, I believe this belongs to you." Blitz said as he tossed Phantom the Muramasa._

" _Phantom! Use your sword to get out!" Frost instructed._

" _Then my son will know I fought bravely!" Blade roared as he leaped into the fray._

" _Thank you for saving me, Phantom. I'm eternally in your debt." Spectra said_

" _Actually, this is yours now. Use it as a sword thrust towards a new era, not as a shield held against it!" Luna replied and handed the sword back._

" I understand, brother. Let me know if there's anything I can do. Good luck!" Sugar said.

Phantom struggled with all his might to rise. A faint breeze began to swirl around him like an ethereal shield.

" Everyone is counting on me to save the world… If you get in my way," the tiny warrior began to say as he struggled to his feet and the breeze became stronger, drawing in the trio of enemies. " You'll get BLOWN AWAY!!!!!"

The winds immediately blew the three through the rickety walls of the warehouse. Sonic sat up to see Phantom standing on his chest with the blade of the Dragon Fang pointed at the hedgehog's throat.

" Cough up the Emeralds…" the chao smiled.

" Mark my words, Phantom… I'll be back!" Sonic shouted as he dashed off.

"Yeah! You just run away, you blue freak!" Phantom called behind him.

" What's keeping him?" Spectra asked as she and the rest of the crew prepared to board the shuttle. Phantom limped into view clutching the seven Chaos Emeralds.

" Wow… Having a bad day?" Blitz joked.

" Just a little… It's going to get better! Let's go and kick some Robuttnick!" Phantom shouted. The crew entered the shuttle and in a few minutes, shot into the sky.

_**Thanks for your support and look for a new update in maybe a few days!**_


	13. Proto Sonic?

_**It feels good to get back into writing after a few months.**_

**Chapter 13: Proto Sonic?**

" Are we there yet?" Burst asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

" Be silent, or dead… Your choice…" Spectra growled, clearly annoyed by the gamer.

" Why did we bring him along again?" Blitz questioned Phantom.

" The dude's got the 'Gamer Grab'…" the white chao replied.

" What's the Gamer Grab?" Blade puzzled.

" It's when he reaches behind his back and he always pulls out some weapon or item from another game. Burst, show them…" Phantom ordered. Burst reached behind his back and drew an arm blaster. The gamer then tried again and yanked out a glittering blade.

" Is that…the Master Sword?" Spectra stammered in awe.

" Huh? Cool…" Burst said and put it behind him again.

" Is he on something?" Blitz whispered to Phantom.

" Massive doses of Ritalin… But it never works when he gets his mitts on a weapon." Phantom replied.

" Are we there yet?" Burst asked.

" THAT'S IT! YOU DIE NOW!!!!" Blitz snapped as most of the chao pounced on the green chao. The only two who weren't involved were Phantom and Spectra.

" Are they always like this?" Spectra asked.

" Yup…"

"You have the patience of a saint…"

" Yup…"

" Are we seriously there yet?"

" Yup…"

" Thank Chaos!"

" Yup… Okay! We're here! Everyone get out of the ship and get ready to kick some…" Phantom started but was cut off when the door was blasted open. Through the smoke and dust there was heard a metallic clanking.

" Something's coming! Get ready!" Phantom barked. Blitz drew two kunai, Blade shouldered a shotgun, Spectra unsheathed two katanas while Phantom held the Dragon Fang at the ready while Burst reached behind his back and drew an arm cannon and placed it on his arm. When the smoke cleared, there stood a robot with chrome plating, yet with the plating there were a rainbow of wires within the torso and the arms. The head swept back into razor sharp spines that looked like a certain hedgehog. Exposed speakers resided in the face and chest of this metallic monstrosity.

" Hohohoho! Well done, Phantom and the rest of you chao! Meet my latest creation, Proto Sonic! Even though he's just a prototype of the real thing, he's more than enough for you! In the off chance that you survive, I'll give up…" Robotnick's voice boomed from Proto's speakers. Burst drew a visor and placed it on his face and commenced scanning the adversary.

" Guys! It's going to take a while for this weapon to boot up! Keep him busy and save some for me!" Burst shouted as he took cover.

" Targets locked… Commence combat mode. Objectives: Eliminate intruders." Proto Sonic boomed as a small cannon materialized.

_**Someone's going to die in the next chapter… Guess who?**_


	14. A Promise

_**Proto Sonic strikes!**_

Chapter 14: A Promise… 

" Scanning targets… Bioform: Phantom. Weapon: Dragon Fang. Threat Level: High." Proto Sonic screeched as he eyed up his competition.

" Bioform: Blade. Weapon: shotgun. Threat Level: Medium."

" Bioform: Burst. Weapon: malfunctioning buster of unknown origin. Threat Level: Low"

" Bioform: Spectra. Weapon: dual katanas. Threat Level: High."

" Bioform: Blitz. Weapon: Kunai. Threat Level: Medium. Target scan complete. Missile cannon locked. Fire!" the robot shouted as a barrage of rockets chased the tiny warriors. Blade blasted them out of the sky while Phantom and Spectra sliced them apart. Blitz outran them while Burst hid behind something.

" Hohohoho! How do you like him now? His missile attack is pretty relentless, isn't it? Proto Sonic, Show them your true power!" Robotnick's voice boomed.

" Roger! Cloaking device activated!" Proto confirmed as he vanished into thin air.

" Come on! Start!" Burst shouted at his blaster. It was then that he noticed an on switch. While this was going on, Proto Sonic appeared behind Spectra and sent her flying with a roundhouse kick. The metallic menace vanished again. It was then that Burst stood up and raised his buster.

" What are you doing, you retard?" Phantom yelled. Burst looked around until his visor flashed red.

" Found you!" the gamer whooped as he fired a shot from his gun. A clanking sound was heard and the evil prototype appeared to his right.

" How did you?" Robotnick asked in disbelief.

" Did you know that the cloaking device emits a lot of heat? It was all too easy to track him with my trusty Thermal Visor. You didn't know that? Too bad…" Burst explained.

" You little…" Proto Sonic growled.

" It ain't over yet! My missiles are even more relentless than your little fireworks…" the gamer grinned.

" Hey! Aren't we invited?" Spectra asked.

" You're not getting all the fun!" Phantom smiled as he and his girlfriend brandished their blades.

"It's your show…" Blitz huffed and sat down. Spectra charged at Proto Sonic with Phantom at her heels and both swords flashing. The prototype blocked their sword attacks and knocked them close to Burst.

" I've got a plan… If I could break his equilibrium, you two could finish him off." The green chao planned.

" How do we do that?" Spectra wondered.

" I'll give him a face full of Super Missile and send him flying with my Grapple Beam. One of you two can catapult another one at Proto Sonic and get him!" Burst decided.

" Phantom… Come out and plaaaaay…." Proto Sonic screeched. Burst smiled and let out a super missile that temporarily knocked the robot off-balance. Then, he punched a few buttons on the blaster and unleashed a whip-like stream of energy that latched onto the metallic exterior of Proto Sonic. The gamer let out an enraged yell as he flung the robot into the air.

" Ready? " Spectra asked Phantom. The white chao nodded. His girlfriend launched Phantom high into the air.

" Proto Sonic! It's GAME OVER for you!" Phantom yelled as his blade sliced through wires and metal. The prototype landed on the floor with a gaping slice taken out of his side. Phantom landed close to the defeated robot with the Dragon Fang pointed at it.

" What are you waiting for? Finish me! Master Robotnick has no use for a failed prototype…" Proto Sonic said. Phantom nervously shifted his gaze at his partners. Spectra gazed on with worried eyes. Burst shrugged his shoulders.

" It's your show…" Burst commented. Phantom smiled, sheathed his sword, and extended his hand to the robot.

" What is this?" Proto Sonic asked.

" I'm not trying to make friends… I'm just offering my respect… I want to fight you again someday. Get stronger and then come see me. When we fight again, let it be for honor…not hate. By this sword, I swear that even if I die my children will keep my promise!" Phantom promised.

" Feh! I don't get any of this…" Blitz muttered. Spectra said nothing as she slapped Blitz.

" It's the end of an epic showdown between rivals. This is the greatest gaming moment ever!" Burst exclaimed. Spectra hit the gamer in the back of the head.

" Phantom… Until the day I bring you down, stay in the game! Show me that you can survive! I will be the one who will kill you! This is what unites us. Go, my master waits beyond that door. " Proto Sonic vowed. The group of chao stared at the door for a few minutes before tearing it open, revealing Dr. Robotnick.

" Don't move, fat boy!" Spectra growled.

" Game over, Doc!" Burst whooped.

" We've got him pinned down! Blade, call the police!" Blitz ordered. Blade stepped up to a terminal and opened a communication link to the cops on Earth. In around an hour, the shuttle landed and Dr. Robotnick was in the custody of the police force.

" Excellent job! You and your friends have defeated Robotnick once again. Go home and rest. You've all earned it!" The elder said back at the council.

" Well, see you later!" Blitz exclaimed and sped off.

" Later, Phantom… Oh, I'm going to have Trez take that lesson at Espio's Dojo. You should look into it." Blade recalled and strolled off. Phantom then felt two arms wrap around his neck.

" So…what do you want to do?" Phantom asked Spectra.

" I'm a little hungry…" Spectra replied.

" How about some pizza?" Phantom suggested. His girlfriend smiled and the two walked off into the sunset.

_**Remember that promise… It will come into play for my next story!**_


	15. The Beginning of the End

_**The updates might be coming a little slower due to having two stories to work on.**_

**Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End.**

" Ready?" Espio asked a blindfolded Phantom. The white chao smiled and nodded. The ninja grinned and tossed a chunk of metal into the air. Phantom silently swung his fist, causing a wave of air to slice it in two. The halves of the chunk clattered onto the floor as Espio used his ninjutsu to create dozens of clones. Each clone produced a shuriken and hurled it at the blindfolded chao.

" Come on Espio!" Phantom chuckled as a breeze swirled around him. The breeze quickly escalated into a vicious tornado that swept the shuriken in. The tornado picked up speed and hurled the bladed stars right back at the clones. When the winds died down, the floor was littered with fallen clones. All at once, the clones exploded in a cloud of smoke. Phantom punched the air, blowing away the smoke. Espio stood there, softly chuckling.

" Well done, Phantom! It took six years, but you are now a master of wind…" the ninja exclaimed.

" I remember when I first came in here…" Phantom recalled.

" Hello? Is anyone here?" Phantom called as he stepped into the dojo. He heard a soft thud as Espio dropped down from the ceiling.

" _Welcome to my dojo, Phantom-san. I take it that you wish to train under me?" Espio asked._

" _Yes, you are right. I want to become stronger so that I can keep a promise…" the white chao replied and bowed to his sensei._

" A lot has happened since then… You married the girl from the Dark Garden, Spectra. You also have two eggs just waiting to hatch. Both are boys, am I correct?" Espio asked.

" Yes… Espio, could you do me a favor?" Phantom wondered.

" Anything for my star pupil…"

" When one of my sons gets older, I want you to give them this…" Phantom requested and handed Espio the sheathed Dragon Fang.

" I will do just that…" the chameleon replied and took it. Phantom smiled and left the dojo. Outside, he was greeted by Spectra who was holding two eggs.

" The elder wants to see us…" Phantom's wife informed him.

Hours later, Phantom and Spectra sat the two eggs in front of the council. The elder placed his hand on the first one.

" Hmm… This child has an aura of justice emanating from him. We can expect great things from this one." The elder smiled and placed his hand on the other egg.

" I sense a dark power from this one… It's not evil; it's possible that he could be good… What I do know is that their destinies will at one point collide." The old chao finally said.

" I see…" Phantom pondered.

Elsewhere…

" Leave her alone!" Trez shouted at a group of thugs who were picking on Erin. The leader of the gang kicked Trez and then called off his pals.

" Are you okay, Trez?" Erin asked.

" Never mind me… are you okay?" Trez replied. Erin nodded. She then rummaged through her purse and handed her friend some money.

" Could you go grab some ice cream for us please?" Erin requested. Trez smiled and ran off. Erin sat down and caught her breath when she heard the sound of a propeller.

" Thank you! Here's your ice cream. Come again!" the lady behind the counter smiled as she handed the two cones to Trez. The gray chao happily skipped to where Erin was waiting and stopped. His mouth opened in a mixture of terror and shock. The two cones fell onto the pavement.

" Erin!" Trez screamed as he ran to his friend who lay in an alley. She was shot and was fading fast.

" Trez…I'm sorry. Promise me that you will show the world the same courage that you showed me. Bring hope to the world…" Erin gasped.

" Don't leave me! Please don't go!" Trez cried.

" Farewell, Trez…"

" ERIN!" the tiny chao screamed as she passed on. For a few moments, he never left her side. Then, a thought crossed his mind: the thugs. Hatred grew and grew within him and he felt a strange feeling inside him. it felt like something was synchronizing with his own heartbeat.

_Destroy…_

Trez felt a new power coursing through his veins.

_**Destroy!**_

But instead of fighting it, he invited the darkness in. He let the evil take hold.

**DESTROY!!!!!**

Trez rose with a dark aura surrounding him. His once gentle eyes now fierce with rage and a crazed smile crossed his face. He vanished into the night, hunting those who were responsible.

Trez reappeared at the old junkyard. For the moment, his dark power let go.

"Hey! It's that chao of Erin's!" One teen laughed as he and his gang hopped off the junk heap where they hung out. Another teen flicked out a switchblade while yet another broke off a bottle.

" Y-you'll pay for what you did to Erin!" Trez stammered.

" What are you going to do?" Switchblade asked as he held the blade close to the little chao's throat. Trez's head lowered for a few seconds. When it rose, Trez's eyes glowed blood red. He sent Switchblade flying through the windshield of a junked car near the pile, breaking his arms.

"Let's get out of here!" One teen screamed as the rest of the gang ran for their lives. The darkness fueled chao then slowly walked to the broken Switchblade.

"N-no… Spare me…" the thug gasped. His screams of agony echoed through the night.

The screams reached the ears of Phantom.

" Spectra, get home and stay there!" the white chao ordered and ran off. When he reached the junkyard, there stood Trez. The gray chao wore a skull on his head.

" Trez? What did you do to them?" Phantom asked shocked. Trez merely pointed at his former friend.

" Prepare yourself, Phantom…Cause you're next!"

_**The next chapter will end this…**_


	16. Phantom's Last Stand

It's time to end this story… 

**Chapter 16: Phantom's Last Stand.**

" What's going on? Whatever it is, I've got a bad feeling about it…" Spectra wondered to herself as she ran through the alleyways.

Else where, Phantom hopped from roof to roof while dodging the dark blasts from Trez.

" Run you fool! You are just meat on my plate…" the evil chao thundered. He then vanished. Phantom stopped and looked around. Trez reappeared behind him and grabbed him by the throat.

" Trez! Don't let the darkness take over…" Phantom pleaded. Trez grinned.

" You seem to think that I'm possessed by the dark power. You are mistaken… I'VE TAKEN CONTROL OF IT!!!!!" the skulled chao roared and hurled him off the roof and in front of Spectra.

" Phantom! Speak to me!" Spectra pleaded. The two eggs sat beside him.

" S-Spectra… Get out of here… Save yourself.." Phantom gasped.

" When we were married, you vowed to be with me through the worst times. I'm not leaving you!" Spectra bawled.

" Awww… Isn't this sweet…the whole family can die together!" Trez smiled as he fired a ball of energy at Spectra. Phantom managed to take the shot for his wife. He rolled near the one egg. Images flooded into his mind. He saw a white chao using the Dragon Fang fighting a giant skeletal monster, a strange black monster, Trez, some robots, and finally, blade locked with a sliver chao. Phantom stood up and picked up a pipe lying nearby. Trez was moving in on Spectra when the evil chao was struck with a rock.

" Hey, bonehead! I'm over here!" Phantom called. Trez struck Spectra and rushed over to his opponent. The mother hit the ground, rolled, and lay still. Phantom brought the pipe down on Trez's head but was blasted with a point-blank dark shot. The white chao flew back as Trez gathered dark energy around his right arm, forming a blade. In a matter of seconds, the two were locked blade wise.

" Give it up, Phantom… You have failed to erase this hatred or to slake my thirst… All that's left is gnawed bone!" Trez roared and sliced through the metal pipe, giving Phantom a deep cut across the chest. The dark fueled chao grabbed Phantom by the throat.

" If you have any last words, I'll hear them now. Speak of deep hatred and of darkest despair." Trez stated. Phantom chuckled weakly.

" Even if we fall today, we'll still fight you in spirit!" the hero shouted. Phantom was then flung away close to Spectra. Trez then vanished. Phantom felt a hand take his and recognized his wife's voice.

"Looks like he got away…" she said.

" Yup… Heh… We started this together, we're ending it together." Phantom replied weakly.

" So, you think that they…?"

" Yes, we can leave the world in their hands… Live long, Ghost and Akuma!" the white chao said with his last breath.

" We'll be together forever…I love you, Phantom…" Spectra said before she passed on. A few hours later, the one egg cracked and a white chao baby crawled out and crawled away. A shadow fell on the other egg. A white-gloved hand picked it up and a man smiled as his shades flashed in the lamplight.

END 


End file.
